What a day!
by lebanese
Summary: A day will pass over Middleton that no one will forget


This is my replacement for So The Drama...it is in the senior year too..

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ron Stoppable..A.K.A. the sidekick had a few skills of his own.. he never shown them in public and not even on missions.. some of them were discouvered during the research around the Ron-factor... but they were kept secret by Dr.Directer... he woke up out of his bed not knowing that this day will be a day no one will ever forget.. a day in which many will be killed... and Ron will stand in the face of the unstandable... Ron got out of bed with a strange feeling that something will happen wrong today.. he entered his shower..his body had a slight blueish glow..."Something is going to happen today.." Ron knew it..it was a hunch...but whenever his mystical powers intervene...something will happen... after finishing his shower he got out..he locked his door and went for his locker...he opened it and entered a combination in a hidden place...the closet retracted to the wall thanks to the funding of Dr.Directer and another one appeared...it had a vest and the Lotus Blade.."Just in case"... Ron put the vest on...he looked at the Lotus Blade.."I am not gona discrace the blade"..Ron reentered the combination and the closet retracted to the wall and the old one reapeared... he opened it and put a new set of cloth on..he looked at him self in the mirror...the cloth did show a few of his half-grown muscles.."Oh well"...Ron closed the closet and went downstairs...

"Good morning Ron..." his mother greeted him and put a plate on the table.."Breakfast is ready" his mother turned her back to Ron and went back to preparing breakfast for her husband...Ron started eating but he seamed dazed away.."Ron are you alright?" His mother asked concerned as she sat down on the chair opposite to his on the table...Ron looked at her worried eyes and smiled..

"Yeh I am fine mom...just something doesn't feel right..." Ron ate another spoon of cereal.."You know that feeling when something isn't right but you don't know what it is"..

"I know..don't worry honey its just your imagination" she smiled knowing that it was just a teenager's imagination and got out of the table..

"Trust me mom...its not" Ron finished his cereal...

"What?" his mother looked back at him..

"Nothing" Ron smiled and left his house..he started walking towards Kim's house..on the way he had a sudden pain in his stomach..."Whoah...thats not right"..Ron shook his head and started walking for Kim's house again...he reached it and knocked on the door...he was welcomed by Kim's mother..

"Hey Ronald..nice look" She looked at his cloth... he blushed..

"Thanks Mrs.P... KP ready yet?" he asked as he looked at his watch...it was getting late..

"Yeh Ro...Wow..." Kim staired at Ron's body for a while..his cloth..his half developed muscles...she shook her had and looked at Ron.."Lets Jet" she caught his hand and ran off...leaving a smiling mother behind them...

On the way..Ron was still feeling something wrong...Kim looked at him worried.."You alright Ron?" she asked as she scanned his hand clutching his stomach...

Ron looked at her and smiled.."yeh i just got a hunch something will go wrong today" he removed his hand and continued his way...Kim just looked at him again and followed him...she was still concerned about him but she decided to leave it for a while...they entered the school as always...they went to Kim's locker and stood there...Kim looked at Ron again..

"Ron you are hiding something wha..."Kim was cut of by her Kimmunicator beeping..."What up Wade?" Kim asked the ten year old genious...

Wade took a sip from his cola..."Nothing Kim...just GJ wants Ron to come right along for more research on the Ron-factor"

Ron heard it..'Something is wrong'.."Where is the rid?" he asked as he looked at the Kimmunicator..

"Its outside Ron" Wade responded as he put his cola on the table...

"I am going" Ron started running towards the exit..

"No running Stoppable" Barken reminded him as he passed by..

"Sorry Mr.B emergency" Ron appologized and continued his way...Ron went for the helicopter waiting for him outside...Will Du met with him and saluted..

"Hey Will..Whats up?" Ron asked as he returned the salute..

"Hey Stoppable..sorry for the inconvenience but Dr.Directer wants you to go on a ... special mission.."Will Du winked at Ron..

Ron nodded.."Lets go"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Does it have enough details in it?..R&R


End file.
